1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for preventing or treating hyperproliferative vascular disorders by inhibiting proliferation of vascular smooth muscle cells and an anticancer composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cardiovascular disease was responsible for about 10% of mortality causes in early the 20th century and is now for about 50% of mortality causes in advanced countries and for about 25% of mortality causes in developed countries. Arteriosclerosis, one of the most incidental cardiovascular diseases, is developed due to vascular lesions or malfunction of vascular endothelial cells caused by various conditions such as smoking and diabetic symptoms. The arteriosclerotic plaque formation and thrombogenesis prevent blood supply to each organ to ultimately generate serious symptoms. Although arteriosclerotic vessels are occasionally treated by surgical intervention such as balloon dilatation or stent implantation, postoperative restenosis is likely to occur with about 30% incidence (Pharmacol, Ther. 2001, 92, 165-178).
To treat arteriosclerosis (particularly, artherosclerosis) and restenosis, a multitude of substances to inhibit proliferation or migration of vascular smooth muscle cells have been suggested. For example, heparin has been reported to inhibit proliferation of smooth muscle cells after angioplasty (Buchwald et al., J. Cardiovasc. Pharmacol., 28:481-487(1996)).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,498,775 and 5,464,827 disclose polyanionic benzylglycoside or cyclodextrin as inhibitors to proliferation of smooth muscle cells. WO 96/14325 discloses acylated benzylglycoside as inhibitors to proliferation of smooth muscle cells.
A variety of therapies for cancers have been already proposed, including chemotherapy, radiotherapy, gene therapy and natural substances-implicated therapy.
Among chemotherapeutics so far developed, alkylating agents including cyclophosphamide and busulfan exhibit their anticancer effects by the formation of covalent bonds with nitrogen atoms on DNA nucleotides due to their strong electrophilic properties. Metabolic antagonists such as 5-fluoruracil contain vitamins, amino acids and nucleotides in their structures and inhibit enzymes involved in nucleic acid biosynthesis or incorporate into DNA or RNA molecules, thereby inhibiting cell growth and proliferation. Furthermore, antibiotics-typed anticancer drugs such as adriamycin inhibit the inherent functions of DNA to exhibit their therapeutic effects.
Korean Pat. No. 433679 describes 4′-demethyl-4′-O-substituted-1-deoxypodophyllotoxin derivates as anticancer drugs and Korean Pat. No. 589967 suggests 3-amino-6-methyl-indazol derivatives as anticancer drugs.
Furthermore, Korean Pat. No. 361480 discloses novel use of micrococcin as anticancer agents, Korean Pat. No. 548921 describes furanquinone derivatives having anticancer activities and Korean Pat. No. 420007 anthracycline derivatives and pharmaceutical anticancer composition containing the same.
Throughout this application, various patents and publications are referenced and citations are provided in parentheses. The disclosure of these patents and publications in their entities are hereby incorporated by references into this application in order to more fully describe this invention and the state of the art to which this invention pertains.